TriStar Pictures/Other
1984–1993 Tristar1984.png ts the natural.png|''The Natural'' (1984) _20150809_222009.JPG|''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (1984) TriStar Places from the Heart.jpg|''Places in the Heart'' (1984) TriStar Blame it on the night.jpg|''Blame It on the Night'' (1984) ts meatballs part 2.png|''Meatballs Part 2'' (1984) Ts lovelines.png|''Lovelines'' (1984) TriStar birdy.jpg|''Birdy'' (1984) runaway.jpg|''Runaway'' (1984) heaven help us 1985.png|''Heaven Help Us'' (1985) ts the last dragon.png|''The Last Dragon'' (1985) alamobay.png|''Alamo Bay'' (1985) Tri-Star private resort.jpg|''Private Resort'' (1985) TriStar Pictures (Rambo First Blood 2).jpg|''Rambo: First Blood Part II'' (1985) Tristar The legend of billie jean .png|''The Legend of Billie Jean'' (1985) realgenius1.jpg|''Real Genius'' (1985) ts volunteers 1.png|''Volunteers'' (1985) sweet dreams 1985.png|''Sweet Dreams'' (1985) tristar iron eagle.png|''Iron Eagle'' (1986) TriStar Pictures (The Hitcher).jpg|''The Hitcher'' (1986) Ts Band of the hand 1.png|''Band of the Hand'' (1986) vlcsnap-2013-01-01-04h30m13s64.png|''Short Circuit'' (1986) ts labyrnif.jpg|''Labyrinth'' (1986) ts about last night.png|''About Last Night'' (1986) Ts nothing in common 1986.jpg|''Nothing in Common'' (1986) ts night of the creeps.png|''Night of the Creeps'' (1986) TriStar Peggy sue got married.png|''Peggy Sue Got Married'' (1986) lets get harry.png|''Let's Get Harry'' (1986) ts the boss' wife 1.png|''The Boss' Wife'' (1986) ts everytime we say goodbye 1.png|''Every Time We Say Goodbye'' (1986) ts no mercy 1.png|''No Mercy'' (1986) extreme prejudice ts.png|''Extreme Prejudice'' (1987) TriStar (Blind Date in widescreen).jpg|''Blind Date'' (1987) ts amazing grace and chuck.png|''Amazing Grace and Chuck'' (1987) tristar p.png|''The Squeeze'' (1987) ts nadine 1.png|''Nadine'' (1987) TriStar (The Monster Squad).jpg|''The Monster Squad'' (1987) TriStar the principal.jpg|''The Principal'' (1987) ts suspect.png|''Suspect'' (1987) ts ironweed.png|''Ironweed'' (1987) ts for keeps 1.png|''For Keeps'' (1988) Tri-Star switching channels1.jpg|''Switching Channels'' (1988) Tristar1984.png|''Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw'' (1988) TriStar (The Seventh Sign).jpg|''The Seventh Sign'' (1988) sunset1.jpg|''Sunset'' (1988) TriStar Pictures (Rambo 3).jpg|''Rambo III'' (1988) ts red heat.png|''Red Heat'' (1988) ts short circuit 2.png|''Short Circuit 2'' (1988) ts the blob.png|''The Blob'' (1988) ts sweet hearts dance 1.png|''Sweet Hearts Dance'' (1988) TriStar_Pictures_The_Bear.jpg|''The Bear'' (1988) Ts iron eagle II.jpg|''Iron Eagle II'' (1988) TriStar Pictures (Deepstar Six).jpg|''Deepstar Six'' (1989) ts homeboy.png|''Homeboy'' (1988) Tristar Whos harry crumb.jpg|''Who's Harry Crumb?'' (1989) Tristar tap.jpg|''Tap'' (1989) ts slaves of new york.png|''Slaves of New York'' (1989) Ts See no evil hear no evil.jpg|''See No Evil, Hear No Evil'' (1989) bandicam 2013-06-27 11-38-13-398.jpg|''Lock Up'' (1989) Lookwhostalking.jpg|''Look Who's Talking'' (1989) Ts steal magnolias.png|''Steel Magnolias'' (1989) Ts family business.png|''Family Business'' (1989) ts glory.png|''Glory'' (1989) Music Box .png|''Music Box'' (1989) loosecannons.jpg|''Loose Cannons'' (1990) tsmoom.png|''Mountains of the Moon'' (1990) blind fury.png|''Blind Fury'' (1990) side out.png|''Side Out'' (1990) tristar i love you to death.png|''I Love You to Death'' (1990) q & a.png|''Q & A'' (1990) Total Recall (1990).png|''Total Recall'' (1990) Ts the freshman.jpg|''The Freshman'' (1990) airamerica.jpg|''Air America'' (1990) Ts narrow margin (1990).png|''Narrow Margin'' (1990) avalon.png|''Avalon'' (1990) jacob's ladder ts.png|''Jacob's Ladder'' (1990) Lookwhostalkingtoo.jpg|''Look Who's Talking Too'' (1990) la story.png|''LA Story'' (1991) TriStar Pictures_The_Doors.jpg|''The Doors'' (1991) vlcsnap-2012-10-15-23h22m47s9.png|''Toy Soldiers'' (1991) hud.png|''Hudson Hawk'' (1991) Terminator 2 Judgement Day (1991).png|''Terminator 2: Judgment Day'' (1991) ts bingo.png|''Bingo'' (1991) Tristar (Thefisherking).png|''The Fisher King'' (1991) TriStar (Hook).png|''Hook'' (1991) tristar bugsy.png|''Bugsy'' (1991) TriStar Pictures_Basic_Instinct.jpg|''Basic Instinct'' (1992) TriStar thunderheart.jpg|''Thunderheart'' (1992) TriStar city of joy.jpg|''City of Joy'' (1992) TriStar_Universal_Soilder.jpg|''Universal Soldier'' (1992) TriStar Wind.jpg|''Wind'' (1992) TriStar Husbands and Wives.jpg|''Husbands and Wives'' (1992) TriStar candyman.jpg|''Candyman'' (1992) chaplin.png|''Chaplin'' (1992) sniper.png|''Sniper'' (1993) TriStar 'Cliffhanger' Opening.png|''Cliffhanger'' (1993) 1993–2015 TriStar_Pictures_(2014)_Blur_Faddoms.jpg|Original painting by Alan Reingold, circa 1992 TriStar Pictures Print Logo.png|Logo as seen on home video covers sony_history_14.jpg|Variant seen on the Sony Pictures Museum site (as of October 2010) studio-sonypictureshistory-tristarlogo.jpg|Full open matte variant with corporate text as seen on the Sony Pictures Museum site (as of November 2015) 1993–1999 GW178H134-1.jpg|Tenth Anniversary promo logo TriStar Pictures Stock Logo (1993).png|Bylineless version Tristar 07.jpg vlcsnap-2013-12-11-04h36m48s192.png TriStar Fullscreen logo.jpg|Fullscreen version vlcsnap-2012-12-28-21h16m24s133.png|''Sleepless in Seattle'' (1993) vlcsnap-2019-06-03-15h03m31s273.png|''Manhattan Murder Mystery'' (1993) TriStar_Pictures_Logo_So_I_Married_An_Axe_Murderer.png|''So I Married an Axe Murderer'' (1993) ts wilder napalm.png|''Wilder Napalm'' (1993) MrJones.jpg|''Mr. Jones'' (1993) TriStar_Pictures_Logo_Rudy_(1993)_HD.png|''Rudy'' (1993) vlcsnap-2015-11-03-02h29m16s995.png|''Look Who's Talking Now'' (1993) Ts philadelphia.png|''Philadelphia'' (1993) Ts guarding tess.png|''Guarding Tess'' (1994) Ts 3 ninjas kick back.png|''3 Ninjas Kick Back'' (1994) Ts only you.jpg|''Only You'' (1994) d28560-12277.jpg|''Mary Shelley's Frankenstein'' (1994) Tristar mixed nuts.jpg|''Mixed Nuts'' (1994) Thequickandthedead.jpg|''The Quick and the Dead'' (1995) Hideaway.jpg|''Hideaway'' (1995) TriStar (Seven Years in Tibet).jpg|''Seven Years in Tibet'' (1997) SweptfromtheSea1.jpg|''Swept from the Sea'' (1998) d28560-15471.jpg|''Desperate Measures'' (1998) TS 3 ninjas high noon at mega mountain.png|''3 Ninjas: High Noon at Mega Mountain'' (1998) TriStar Pictures (1998) (Apt Pupil).jpg|''Apt Pupil'' (1998) TriStar Pictures - Jawbreaker (1999 (Version #1)).jpg|''Jawbreaker'' (1999) wFJz_JJ59Or_VeBg7PIpCQ37086.jpg|''Baby Geniuses'' (1999) 1995–2014 Tristar95.jpg 4C880272-6CDA-45B9-90F1-37C8E4499492_500.jpg Tristar 06.jpg Jumanji Tristar Logo.jpg|''Jumanji'' (1995) TriStar_Pictures_(1996)_Widescreen.png|''Matilda'' (1996) ts high school high.png|''High School High'' (1996) ts beverly hills ninja.png|''Beverly Hills Ninja'' (1997) Screen Shot 2017-09-02 at 10.07.46 PM.png|''The Pest'' (1997) Starship-troopers-movie-screencaps.com-1.jpg|''Starship Troopers'' (US, 1997) vlcsnap-2012-08-31-22h16m49s95.png|''Slappy and the Stinkers'' (1998) TriStar Pictures (1998) (Godzilla).jpg|''Godzilla'' (1998) TriStar Pictures (1998) (Madeline).jpg|''Madeline'' (1998) TriStar Pictures (1998) (The Mask Of Zorro).jpg|''The Mask of Zorro'' (1998) TriStar Pictures (1998) (Urban Legend).jpg|''Urban Legend'' (1998) TriStar Pictures (1999) (Universal Soldier The Return).jpg|''Universal Soldier: The Return'' (1999) TriStar Pictures (Godzilla 2000).jpg|''Godzilla 2000'' (US, 2000) vlcsnap-2015-11-03-02h32m44s806.png|''The Trumpet of the Swan'' (2001) NewBestFriend.jpg|''New Best Friend'' (2002) d28560-26281.jpg|''Starship Troopers 2: Hero of the Federation'' (2004) TriStar Pictures (2005) (Lords Of Down).jpg|''Lords of Dogtown'' (2005) Silent Hill (2006).png|''Silent Hill'' (2006) vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h07m13s251.png|''Premonition'' (2007) d28560-29213.jpg|''Wind Chill'' (2007) Bandicam_2016-01-31_15-34-12-578.jpg|''The Brothers Solomon'' (2007) Bandicam_2016-02-02_17-02-34-234.jpg|''Feel the Noise'' (2007) TriStar Pictures (2007).jpg|''Daddy Day Camp'' (2007) TriStar Pictures (2009) (District 9).jpg|''District 9'' (2009) TriStar Pictures (2009) (Planet 51).jpg|''Planet 51'' (2009) TriStar Pictures (2010) (Faster) (International).jpg|''Faster'' (International, 2010) TriStar Pictures (2011).jpg|''Soul Surfer'' (2011) TriStar Pictures (2011) (Jumping The Broom).jpg|''Jumping the Broom'' (2011) TriStar Pictures (2011) (Courageous).jpg|''Courageous'' (2011) TriStar.png|''Sparkle'' (2012) TriStar Pictures (2012).jpg|''Looper'' (2012) vlcsnap-2015-04-04-06h45m18s218.png|''The Call'' (2013) Evil Dead (2013).png|''Evil Dead'' (2013) Elysium (2013).png|''Elysium'' (2013) Bandicam_2016-01-03_16-39-53-953.jpg|''One Direction: This Is Us'' (2013) TriStar_Pictures_Logo_Pompeii_(2014)_HD_2012-2015.png|''Pompeii'' (US, 2014) TriStar_Moms'_Night_Out.jpg|''Moms' Night Out'' (2014) TristarWhenTheGameStandsTall.png|''When the Game Stands Tall'' (2014) 2014–2015; 2019 TriStar_2014.jpg Heaven Is for Real (2014).png|''Heaven Is for Real'' (2014) TriStar_Pictures_Logo_Ricki_and_the_Flash_(2015)_HD.png|''Ricki and the Flash'' (2015) TriStar_Pictures_Logo_War_Room_(2015)_HD.png|''War Room'' (2015) 2015–present Tristar Pictures (2015) logo.png|Taken from the official JAMM VFX website. vlcsnap-2015-10-29-03h25m22s26.png|Full open matte TriStar (The Walk).jpg|''The Walk'' (2015) TriStar The lady and the Van.jpg|''The Lady in the Van'' (2015) Ts money monster.png|''Money Monster'' (2016) Ts bllhtw.png|''Billy Lynn's Long Halftime Walk'' (2016) ts ts2.png|''T2: Trainspotting 2'' (2017) Ts Baby Driver.png|''Baby Driver'' (2017) tristar all the money in the world.png|''All the Money in the World'' (2017) tristar_09.jpg|''A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood'' (2019) Category:TriStar Pictures Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:International Category:1982 Category:1984 Category:1990 Category:Major film production companies of the United States Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Sony Category:Culver City, California Category:Burbank Category:Los Angeles Category:California Category:Film distributors of the United States